Electrical equipment such as electrical switchgear used in electric power distribution systems generally include one or more fuses to interrupt the electric circuit for servicing. In certain applications, such as underground and pad-mounted applications, the fuses may be mounted within an electrical housing or box and may require an application of a force to open the fuse. In addition, in some instances the fuse may move unexpectedly during opening, which may interfere with the movement of the fuse to the opened position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hook for applying a force to open a fuse, which is shake-proof or resistant to unexpected movement of the fuse during opening to enable the controlled application of an opening force. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.